Freedom: A Wrestling AU
by missfae
Summary: – In the year 2525, man is still alive but has learned a valuable lesson about the art of war. Go back to the time of the Gladiators and let them fight. While “civilized” man decides this is the only way to save the planet, what do those forced to fight
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Freedom**

**Author: missfae**

**Fandom: Wrestling**

**Content: Slash/Het/Mixed: mixed but mostly slash **

**Couple: see below**

**Disclaimer: see below**

**Distribution: Any archive is fine.**

**Rating: see below**

**Any Notes? See below**

**Couples with no female mate/wife but consider their pleasure slave to be their mate:**

Batista/Jericho

Kevin Nash/ Scott Hall

Shane O'Haire/Brian Kendricks

Roddy Piper/ John Cena

**Couples with pleasure slaves and wives:**

Hunter/Stephanie; Hunter/Shawn

Undertaker(Mark Calloway)/ OFC; Undertaker(Mark Calloway)/ Shannon Moore

Mark Henry/ OFC; Mark Henry/ Jeff and Matt Hardy 

Elijah Burke/OFC; Elijah Burke/CM Punk

Steve Austin/ Katie Lea Burchill; Steve Austin/ Paul Burchill

The Rock/OFC; The Rock/Curt Hawkins

Kane/OFC; Kane/Funaki

Ron Simmons/OFC; Ron Simmons/Edge

Big Show/ OFC; Big Show/ Rod Van Dam

**Unmated and no pleasure slave**

Randy Orton

Chuck Palumbo

**Owners**- The McMahnon

Ric Flair

Jim Ross

Hulk Hogan 

**Original Characters- **

Creatures 

Children of the Gladiators

**Summary – In the year 2525, man is still alive but has learned a valuable lesson about the art of war. Go back to the time of the Gladiators and let them fight. While "civilized" man decides this is the only way to save the planet, what do those forced to fight for the blood thirsty crowds feel? Against this backdrop forbidden love grows and the lovers strive for a better future for them and there families.**

**Warnings: Given before each section as the story will be rated from PC-13 to NC-17 or FMT to FMAO for language, violence, explicit sex het and slash and mpreg, slavery, issues of consent, non-con and character death.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the people involved, except for the original characters. The others are the property of the WWE and its affiliates. I have no personal knowledge of the characters' sexual orientation and no disrespect is meant. Also, I will receive no remuneration for this work of fiction.**

**Finally, this is a work of fiction and just because I use the wrestler's name, they are not set within the world of the WWE but in my futuristic world, so my muse will dictate how they behave. Enjoy…**

**Thanks trickiegryl for being my idea spinner and beta for this teaser.**

**Teaser**

"Batista, Batista!" The crowd chants.I stand before them battered and bruised but still unbroken. My opponent cannot say the same. Looking down at him, I feel pity. He did not wish to be here, and yet, the same quirk of fate that made me what I am, made him what he is.

We are gladiators. Warriors for your safety and amusement because you have all become too civilized… toocivilized or maybe toocowardly to fight your own battles, so we do it for you. 

"Batista, Batista!" Once againthe sound reaches my ears, the crowd demanding the blood of the fallen. When I look at him again, I no longer feel pity but mercy. Why does he have to die? He's a brave warrior who has bested many more before him. It was just on this day that I was a little faster and a little stronger that I am standing and he is on the ground. And although the crowd wants him dead, I do not desire it. Unfortunately, that is not my call to make.

I look towards "The Box", that holy of holies where the dispensers of life and death sit, watching us fight so they don't have to. I look to them and beg for clemency for the wretch now kneeling at my feet. I watch "The Box" until I see the big man stand. He smiles and my breath catches in my throat,

"_Just maybe…"_ I think.

The he extends his hand and points his thumb down which causes me to close my eyes as despair sweeps through me.

"_I won't do this."_ I tell myself and ready myself to scream it into the faces before me, when I feel a gentle hand on my ankle. I look down to see the kneeling warrior raise his head and look at me.

He is a Cyclops but not like those depicted in the old movies. He is quite handsome. His skin is tanned and he body taunt with well defined musculature. His brown waist length hair has come loose from the rawhide strap that holds it in place. Finally, his eye, one soft gentle brown eye, looks at me pleading with me not to fight the judgment of the council.

"If you do not kill me, they will send me to the Ravishers." He pleads quietly, "at least this is an honorable death."

As much as I want to steel myself against his pleas, I find my eyes filling with tears. He is a noble and honorable warrior and is entitled to be remembered as such.

"Yes my brother," I say gruffly as the tears flow, "you are a valiant warrior and your people should be proud… Say your piece to what ever deity you serve."

"Thank you," he whispers as his head bows and his lips move. Then quickly, before I lose my nerve, I strike.

………………………………………………………………………………

The other warriors congratulate me on my victory. Although I acknowledge them, I want only to wash the other's blood off my hands and body. Quickly I make my way to the washing area. There, slaves quickly disrobe me and pour warm water over my weary body as I slump onto the bench and try to lose myself in the sensation.

I must have fallen asleep because I am being shaken awake. Bleary eyed I look up into the face of Cena.

"Wake up." He says urgently as he continues to shake me. Slapping his hand away, I grumble,

"I'm awake. What do you want?"

His next two words send me rocketing to my feet and barreling out the door.

"It's time."

I arrive just in time to see the Healer move my mate into position.

"How is he?" I ask anxiously reaching for my mate's hand.

Healer Piper barely spares me a glance as he says,

"Good, you're here. Now maybe your stubborn slave will stop fighting me and let nature take its course."

My **mate**, Chris, grins at the doctor's words, "I told him that I wouldn't let this baby be born until you got here." Suddenly his grin changes into a pained grimace as he cries out and squeezes my hand.

"Time to get this show on the road." Healer Piper says and moves between my mates legs.

………………………………………………………………

Thirty minutes later, Chris is still struggling to bring our first born into the world.

"Come on baby, you gotta push." I encourage him.

He gives me a glare the would frighten the most battle toughened fighter,

"If you think that this is so fuckin' easy… you have the next one."

To emphasize his point, he tries to break my hand off at the wrist as another contraction hits.

"You're doing fine." Healer Piper soothes. But he isn't doing fine; I know this by the worried expression on the Healer's face. My mate is starting to tire and I don't know if he'll have enough strength the finish the delivery.

"Slave don't push again until I tell you." The healer says working frantically between my mate's legs as he whispers to his assistant. 

I look at John who is nodding to his Master.

"Dave?" I look down into Chris' frightened blue eyes, "what's wrong? What's happening?" Tears are starting to leak from the corners and I use my thumb to wipe them away.

Giving me a stern look, the healer says before I can answer, "It's going to be fine." He pauses, "Okay, when the next contraction hits, I want you to push down as hard as you can. Can you do that for me?"

Gripping my hand tightly, lips trembling, Chris nods.

"Okay….push." The healer says and with a yell, Chris bears down with all his might.

"That's it… come on… come on…"

Chris falls back, "I can't…. I can't push anymore."

I'm about to speak when a cry rends the air. We both look around to see Healer Piper's and John's smiling faces.

"It's a girl."

A girl. I reach for the baby that is gently lain in my arms.

"A girl." I breathe, "we have a girl." I say again grinning stupidly down at Chris.

He nods too tired to reply as I lean down and gently kiss him. Our communion is broken by John saying, 

"I need to clean her up and get her vitals."

It is my turn to nod as Chris runs a shaky finger across her cheek.

As I hand her to John, he asks,

"Have you thought of a name?"

I smile and look at Chris. We both say together,

"Freedom."

**Chapter one coming soon….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freedom Chapter 2**

**(Author's Note: The story is predominately told from Batista's first person POV, but from time to time it will slip into third person)**

**Thank you to Amanda. My wonderful beta who keeps me honest….**

_Chris falls back, "I can't…. I can't push anymore."_

_I'm about to speak when a cry rends the air. We both look around to see Healer Piper's and John's smiling faces._

"_It's a girl."_

"_A girl__."__ I reach for the baby that is gently lain in my arms._

"_A girl." I breathe, "__W__e have a girl." I say again__,__ grinning stupidly down at Chris. _

_He nods,__, __too tired to reply as I lean down and gently kiss him. Our communion is broken by John saying, _

"_I need to clean her up and get her vitals."_

_It is my turn to nod as Chris runs a shaky finger across her cheek._

_As I hand her to John, he asks,_

"_Have you thought of a name?"_

_I smile and look at Chris. We both say together,_

"_Freedom."_

I am returning to the healer's sanctuary. Despite my protests, Chris and the healer put me out to get what I knew to be some much needed rest. But, who can blame me for not wanting to leave my mate or my new daughter? I love Chris with all my heart and now, he gave me a daughter on whom to dote. Just as I turn the corner I hear,

"So, you finally decided to drop that calf?"

I grin. There is only one person, or rather two people, who Chris and me allow such liberties.

"Hey old man," I say as gruffly as I can, "just because you and your mate breed like rabbits doesn't mean the rest of us have to follow suit."

With a growl of, "You crazy bastard," I found myself engulfed in 7' of gray-haired Gladiator.

"Nash, it's good to see you, man." And it was. Kevin Nash and his mate Scott Hall were two of the oldest and dearest friends that Chris and I have. Kevin was just ending his career in the stadium as I was beginning mine, but he is a god. His battles are the stuff that legends and myths are made of and his fighting techniques are still studied to this day. Not to mention his battles in his personal life. Kevin was one of the gladiators who refused to take a wife, instead choosing his pleasure slave as his mate, a mating that has lasted 20 years. While the other gladiators feared that this move would cause either Nash or his pleasure slave to be put on the blocks, the governing senate let the two of them be. There were probably two reasons for this. First, Kevin had the wisdom and grace to keep his private life low key. His refusal to flaunt his preference gave the council no reason to take overt action against either man. Second, Kevin was one of the most skilled and admired gladiators in the game. It is rumored that royalty both on earth and in other parts of the galaxy wished to own him, somewhere willing to give him "free man" status, if he would consent to breed champions for him. Naturally the McMahons refused all offers, but this put Kevin in a better position to bargain for certain privileges. But, it didn't make him totally immune. For, like it or not, he was and is a slave, and the owners always found a way to make sure that we were aware of that fact.

As soon as Nash released me, I was enveloped in another hug, this one from an almost as tall and very pregnant, again, Scott Hall. He had tears in his eyes and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"She is so beautiful!" He breathed.

"Yeah," Nash interjected, "thank the gods she looks like Chris."

Scott glared at him, "Don't pay him any attention. Now you see where our kids got their brains and their looks."

"Must be from the milkman." Nash muttered and that earned him a slap on the back of his head from his much put upon mate.

As I went to kiss Chris and softly cradle our little one, I smiled because I've never met any couple more in love than those two. Well except for Chris and I. Nash laughed, pulled his mate into a deep kiss, and when he broke it said,

"No one has given me more handsome sons or more beautiful daughters than you have. And now, even with the risks involved, you are blessing me with another one." Scott's breath hitched and he buried his head into his mate's neck, "What's wrong?" Nash asked.

"Nothing…just these damned hormones." Scott said, pulling him closer.

I felt Chris' eyes on me and when I looked back, they were twinkling as he whispered, "Kevin just knows the right thing to say." I nodded.

"So," said Scott, breaking into our moment, "what's her name?"

"Freedom." Chris said proudly as our daughter became to squirm. Suddenly, she started to squawk and I heard him say, "Damn".

"What?" I asked.

Scott grinned, "That is **one** oath known to birthers throughout the universe…"

"What?" I asked again, more impatiently this time.

"Damn." Scott said.

"Okay, can I say that I am very confused?"

"Gladiators." Scott sighed. "His nipples are leaking… time to feed."

He was right, for when I looked back at Chris, he had already lowered one of the shoulders of his tunic and the babe was latching onto a large pink nipple. We stood watching Freedom nurse and Nash leaned into me and whispering, in my ear, said,

"You always did have more balls than brains."

I took him by his elbow and led him away from Chris, the baby, and his mate.

I think this is just my day for being dense. "What?"

"Freedom?" He said to me, the steel in his voice was unmistakable.

'Nash…" I said softly, but the warning was very clear; "Chris doesn't need this."

"The two of you need something…"He whispered back just as fiercely, "'Freedom', for the god's sake? Why don't you just go and ask 'The Powers That Be' to come and take her away from you?

"They wouldn't do that…" I started to say but Nash gripped my arm and pulled me even further away from the other two men,

"Why? Could it be that you have such powerful friends that they can protect you? Or maybe you thing that you're such a valuable asset to the federation that they wouldn't dare touch you?" Before I could  
answer, he plowed straight ahead, "Well, get those notions out of your head. You're a gladiator…a **slave**... your only purpose is to breed future gladiators and to make your masters look good. If you were to ever forget that, they will only be more than happy to put you back in your place…and they don't care who they use to do that."This last comment was made with a look of infinite sadness in Scott's direction, who looked up just in time to catch his eye.

"Kevin?" He asked, "Is there something wrong?"

With one last glance at me, he went to stay beside his mate and gazed down at Chris.

"No, nothing's wrong."

But the universe, or the fates, or the gods, take your pick, were conspiring to make him a liar. For at that moment there were loud voices heard in the front room and then John hurried into our small suite.

"Batista, Pleasure Slave Jericho, you have a _guest._"

The way he said this last word made a shiver run down my spine. But, before I could say anything, John continued in a hushed whisper,

"Healer Piper tried to keep them out. He told them that you were not well enough to entertain anyone as of this time but…."

"Ah Gladiator Batista! Pleasure Slave Jericho!" A voice full of false good will boomed and instantly Freedom released the tit on which she had been nursing and began to bawl. I quickly stepped in front of my mate to hide his exposed breast from the owner of that voice and Nash pulled his mate slightly behind him.

I looked up to see a somewhat large man followed closely by Healer Piper.

"My, she does have a good set of lungs on her. Maybe she'll sing in the Senate."

I froze. Senate singers were no more than high standing prostitutes. But, I forced myself to smile pleasantly at him,

"I hope to have higher aspirations for my daughter."

The dark eyes became even darker, "Naturally. And the federation will be sure that she has that opportunity." Vince McMahon Jr. replied.

Vince McMahon Jr. took over as the owner of the GGF (Galactic Gladiator Federation) when his father died five years previously. A mostly ruthless man who bought and sold slaves like so much cattle, he was nevertheless an excellent business man and took the idea of universal peace that his father put forth and took it to heights that no one could have imagined.

He was about 5'11" and nicely built. Rumor has it that he was a big steroid freak before it became illegal to use them, and he is secretly behind the push for the reintroduction of performance enhancing supplements. His salt and pepper hair is always neatly combed and he is rarely seen out of his three piece pinstriped suits. His wife, short and slender, carries herself like a queen and she is the mother of his two legitimate children, Sean and Stephanie. His other children were birthed by his pleasure slaves.

"What is her name?"

Nash threw me a warning look, but Chris said without guile,

"Her name is Freedom."

The temperature in the room dropped 20 degrees.

I thought it to be impossible, but the smile turned darker. My body unconsciously tensed as I looked at Chris. His eyes had widened with fear and he tried to fold himself over our child as Scott pulled him into an embrace. I was ready to protect my mate, even to kill if necessary as I waited for the horns and pitchfork that I was sure to appear about the man at any moment. Instead, his smile became warm, causing me to almost crouch as I saw Nash out the corner of my eye move beside me into a matching defensive stance.

"Freedom…" he said mildly, "such a big name for a little lady." No one said anything, but I saw Healer Piper move to push Cena behind him. "I hope my best **slave **is not getting any ideas." No one missed the use of the term. "It would be terrible to lose such a beautiful child." Behind me I heard Chris' whimper and Scott's sharp inhale.

"Senator McMahon, it is just a name. There really is no need to distress a slave who's recently given birth."

"Healer Piper, don't presume too much because of your station. Healers are not indispensible." I saw Piper's jaw flex and Cena laid a hand on his shoulder. "But you are correct; a new birther needs his rest." He turned his smile up a notch. "The name shall be entered into the log books as 'Freedom' and you will allow me to give her a gift?"

"Yes Senator." I said between clenched teeth.

"Good." He turned back to Chris and appeared to notice Scott for the first time.

"Pleasure Slave Hall, you are once again with child." He sounded quite delighted. "How many does this make?"

"Twelve, Senator." Nash replied, the venom in his voice evident for all to hear. McMahon continued as if he heard nothing, "Twelve? I thought it was 14, wasn't there a set of twins?"

Behind me I heard Scott stifle a sob while Nash's eyes burned with hatred.

"The first two are no longer with us."

"Oh, yes… they were sold, weren't they?" The warning was back in his voice as he took in me and Chris. "Well, if I had been head of the council at that time, I would have done all in my power to stop it."

Kevin was livid. The air was thick with his hatred; I stuck my arm in front of him… as if that would hold him back.

"We are aware of that, Senator, and we thank you for that." But we all knew that the bastard was the reason that Nash's children had been sold.

For, even though he wasn't in charge of the senate at that time, he was the apple of his father's eye and when Kevin defied his father by taking Nash as his mate, a move the elder senator was perfectly ready to overlook, the son was not. But McMahon Jr. wouldn't dare attempt to injure the gladiator; he was too valuable of a commodity, instead found the perfect solution when Scott gave birth to the couple's first children. They were a beautiful set of male twins, but under Senate law, they being slaves, were a property of the state. With pressure from the council and his son about the value of breeding such valuable slaves, and to prove that he had control over his property, the elder senator allowed himself be bullied into selling the twins to a private bidder.

Scott had been inconsolable. He and Nash went through some extremely rough times as Scotty tried, on several occasions, to kill himself. However, Nash's and their friends' support helped him to accept the loss of his children. Although, Nash has confided in me that Scott still has nightmares about losing his children; therefore, they are both very protective of their family.

"Well…" he continued in good spirits, "get the child registered and you get rested because you have a fight in a few days and I know that you want to represent me well in the stadium."

"Yes, Senator." I said, slightly numb.

With a nod and one last glance at us all, he was gone.

"I'm sorry…"Piper started to say, when I heard Chris yell, "Scotty!" Kevin just barely had enough time to turn and catch his crumpling mate.

"Get him into the other suite!" Piper barked as Cena hurriedly led them away.

"Bastard!" Piper growled, He looked at Chris concern radiating from him, "are you okay?"

Chris nodded, but his eyes begged me to hold him. I gladly obliged, pulling him and Freedom close.

"I'll be back. Try and get some rest." With that, the healer was gone.

Chris began to cry. Helpless, I rocked him and Freedom as I promised myself and them,

"_I will see you free; I will see both of you grow up in freedom. I swear this or I will die trying."_

**More to come. Also, the history of pleasure slaves and more about Chris and Batista's relationship. **


End file.
